Much of the data available on the world wide web is served from a logically well-organized structured collection of data (such as a relational database). For example, a website to sell event tickets may maintain a table in a database with a schema such as: concert id, artist, price of ticket, availability of tickets, location, time, etc. Typically, though, there is a web page for each event and a master page with links to each event. As another example, a company website that publishes job openings may be maintaining the job data with a schema such as: job id, title, location, qualifications required, and job description. Typically, though, there is a separate web page for each job opening. There may be a master page that links to office locations, which in turn link to each job page.